Of Palace Halls and Pirate Ships
by IAMTHEBADWOLF
Summary: What if Emma Stone had grown up the Enchanted Forest like she was supposed to? One things for certain, her craving for adventure would never falter.-OR-When Princess Emma finds herself seeing the same tall dark and handsome every night and then suddenly meets him... trying to kill her, what's a princess to do? RATING MAY CHANGE LATER ON! Please don't judge on crappy summary/title
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Emma, sweetheart, you must be up now!" the Queen whispered softly into her daughter's ear, her voice sounding as sweet as the blue wrens that sang outside the palace windows.

The princess muttered something unintelligible into her pillow as she curled her huge blankets closer. She ought to at least be allowed to sleep in today, of all days! It was after all, her birthday. Not just any birthday at that; her eighteenth. But it would seem the subtlety of Emma Swan's complaints was lost on her mother who quickly swiped open the soft blue curtains from the windows surrounding her bed. Snow White continued her urges upon returning to her daughter's side, this time even attempting to pull the blankets out of the younger girl's iron grip.

"Your father and I have a surprise for you, Emma! Come and get dressed. I've kept my mouth shut for an entire month and I'm not sure I'll last much longer!"

"I don't like surprises in the first place and especially not this early in the morning," Emma mumbled to know one but her beloved pillows, still unable to part with her bed. She knew that if she were to do so, the rapidly evaporating memory of the adventures she'd just witnessed would disappear. Even now, they were growing dim, but, lying in the same dented spot on the bed that she had when sleeping, Emma could still see the black sails of the pirate ship and the daring swordsman who fought by her side. Emma refused to release her dream as her mother pulled her from her bed.

"I promise this will be one that you'll like, my dear!" Her mother hurried to the expansive white wardrobe which had been pushed to the farthest reaches of the room only the night before when Emma saw it fit to redecorate in order to challenge her father, King David, more affectionately coined _Prince Charming_ , to a duel to show off her latest sword skills. After rummaging through the very messy shelves full to the brim with a odd mix of leather and tulle, the queen reemerged.

"How about this? I think it should do quite lovely! Perfect for anything the day could throw at us… from dancing to, say, horseback riding," her voice rising slightly on the last idea, mere pondering or blatant hintings. Snow White held up a tea length dress, the color very close to the faint blush that crept unnoticed on the blond's cheeks.

"Alright fine! I'm up now," Emma laughed as she rolled out of bed and pulled the gown from her mother's arms and returning it to the back of the cupboard, careful not to reveal any of the other contents. With a new found vigor, the princess found a simple outfit and was quick to dart behind the large room dividers to change. She returned a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jet black riding pants and a crimson coat with a simple but elegant braided updo. After moving to her bed to slip on a set of knee high boots, she turned questioningly toward her mother.

"So, what's this big surprise?"

….

 **AN- Heey! So this is just a little something I've had brewing for quite some time and, on my latest writing kick decided "What the heck!" I hope you all liked it! I'll try my hardest to update but will write sooo much faster if you comment and like! I run on your opinions and really like constructive criticism! More chapters to come ;)**


	2. Chapter 1- Emprise and Surprise

_Chapter 1- Suprises_

All my life I've been Princess Emma, the Swan of Twin Realms, product of true love, magic. In all honesty, I must say, it has come to be rather frustrating.

While many assume life as royalty is all parties and gowns, elegant drinks and attractive suitors, I find it's anything but. As the sole heir to not one, but two kingdoms- one actually a queendom- I've been brought up in a manner to reflect the ideal queen that I will one day become. That is to say, while I have always had my parents, the palace has produced a sterile upbringing. The problem with being princess, oh the irony of that statement, is that when everything you want is given, nothing is real. Even today, April the twenty seconded and also my birthday. I have the unfortunate luck of sharing a day with the deadliest in the history of Realms, or as us residence call it, The Enchanted Forest.

Exactly eighteen years ago, The Evil Queen enacted a curse. Every soul in the hole of the Enchanted Forest was to pay for a pointless vendetta Regina, the false queen, had against my mother, Snow White. The curse's intent was to send us some place without magic, but it malfunctioned. Something didn't go through as planned. Instead of sending us all away, it wiped half the populations memories… including that of the woman who enacted the curse. Only two days after the devastation, there were reports of a woman who looked like the so called "Evil Queen" seeking to build an army against the monarchs. Upon further investigation, it was found that Regina's mother, Cora, was responsible for everything the woman had done over the past decade. Her memory of the failed curse had been removed when it was enacted, and she sought now a more lethal approach. Cora spoke of how her daughter had not been strong enough, so she took her place, masquerading in her daughter's form since King Leopold, my grandfather, was found dead. Cora did not go easy. She waged war. My parents fought together with their kingdom and Regina until, after one impeccably difficult year, they won. Cora was banished to a new realm with the help of some strange man with a portal for a hat. I still don't fully understand that part…

Fortunately, I don't remember any of that.

"Emma! Are you in there?" Mom chuckles, waking me from my thoughts, "I've noticed you've been spacing out more and more frequently as of late. Was it the boy again? The one you keep dreaming about?"

" _Mother!_ I don't think I shall ever share secrets with you again!"

"What? From what I've heard from you, he sounds gorgeous! You have a great imagination," she defends, "Anyway, we had best pick up the pace or we're going to be late!"

With that, Snow sped up down the long spiral staircase leading to the outdoor curtilage, leaving me hurrying after her. As we navigated through the winding halls of the palace, I couldn't help but think back on what my mom had said. It would seem my hold has reality has been slipping recently, I often find myself staring into the distance at that strange dark haired man only to find I'm the only one who's noticed him. After consulting with the fairies with so-called gossip from a friend having visions like my own, it was proposed that said friend was a psychic or perhaps a prophet. What would one call falling for a guy you made up? Works of fiction can never love you back. When I came back from my thoughts, it takes me slamming into my mother to realise we've stopped.

Confusion sweeps over my face when I blink to find that the glistening walls of the palace have fallen away to reveal rolling hills. Without realizing it, I had followed my mother out of the castle all together. The early morning sun seemed to make the grounds sparkle, every strand of grass bright with dew. Even as we make our way towards another large- although miniscule in comparison- building, I can't help but want to surrender to the sun's beckoning rays and spent the day laying in the fields.

"Why are we outside the stables? What about breakfast?" I ask Snow, suddenly feeling very hungry.

"Well, your father-speaking of," she pauses to greet her husband with a peck on the cheek as he emerged from the stables, "and I decided we would do a picnic and then-"

Her extensive plans were cut off as my father scoops me into a hug. After the hard won victory of the night before, I can't help be brag, "I see you're recovering from your defeat nicely, Your Majesty," false pretenses of politeness seep into my voice as a smirk spreads my lips. The king quickly feigns offense, offering a hurt look to counter mine.

Despite my mother's constant protests, the two of us continue our playful banter through most of breakfast, sprinkling silly jabs in between conversation. After finishing a multi-course breakfast complete with a never ending supply of a new drink referred to as 'coffee', our little trio lounges on the pillows that were strategically spread throughout the large, colorful tent that had been set up that morning in honor of the occasion. As the comfortable silence spreads over us, my mind can't help but wander back to the gentleman who haunts my mind. I've come to the conclusion that perhaps this figment of my imagination likely reflects my total inexperience with the romantic aspect of socialization. Unless you count the occasional making out with random son of lords at the palace for parties or businesses of the state. Those I find I am quite good at as it allows for absolutely no strings, much to the disdain of the boys, most only seeking the crown rather than an actual interest in me.

Much to my chagrin, my musing are interrupted as my father opens his mouth, saying only the beginnings of an announcement before he is quickly stopped by the queen blurting something along the lines of: "Weresendingyouonaadventure!"

It only takes my father a moment to catch my confusion and is fast to explain, "You see, my dear, your mother and I feel as though you have become slightly- captive to the walls of the palace. Your yearning for adventure is amplified by your inability to actually do so. Thus, as your birthday gift from us, we have decided to send you as our liaison to Vandland. An escort will take you through the Enchanted Forest until the coast, when a crew of hand selected sailors with a royal captain will deliver you over the ocean until you reach our distant neighbor's capital. There we've made arrangements for you to stay with King Eric and his wife, Queen Ariel-"

"They're old friends of our," Snow adds eagerly.

"And their children, Melody and Christian, both your age. We'd gage around two weeks for the travel, a two week stay in Vandland, and then another two weeks until you're home." He beamed up at me throughout the duration of his speech, evidently highly pleased with himself and Snow for coming up with such an elaborate plan.

"Oh! And we are hosting a ball to sent you out in style set one week from today!"

Well, that could definitely be classified as a surprise. Here I thought the picnic was big news

….

 **AN- Sooooo? Any thoughts? Question: what is the little mermaids country called? I know it's kinda set in Denmark but that's not a mythical! Annnyyway, I don't really know how it works, but I would love to have a beta for future chapters! Extra eyes are always helpful! Comment!**


	3. Chapter 2- Preparations and Patience

_Chapter 2- Preparations and the Virtue of Patience_

Of all the many aspects of my parents gift, the ball that required planning was a slightly frustrating portion. Don't get me wrong, I love a good party, but usually they don't require my seal of approval on _every single little detail._ Not only do I have to worry about everything from the color of the cutlery to the prefered music selection, but in addition, each decision is time sensitive! One week!

After only two days of this, I feel like my mind has gone numb! With all honesty, I have absolutely no idea how my parents and other monarchs do this on a regular basis. Although, normally they have a far more substantial time frame. The only thing that was done for me that has to do with this ball is sending out invitations. At least the guest list is settled.

It's nearly nine o'clock on Tuesday evening, only five days left to prepare, when the realization hits me. _I'm leaving!_ The chance to escape the palace has been long awaited. The last time I left the four crystal walls alone, or at least as alone as a princess can ever be, was when I was ten years old. I don't remember much of the event, only that the giants in the sky were in some form of uproar. A civil war was brewing and unfortunately for those of the Enchanted Forest, the edges of the sky realm extended as far as our capital itself. The King and Queen were approached one night by members of the resistance via mirror communications. They were requesting assistance in the revolution, promising wealth beyond imagination in return. Two nights later, the ruling faction of giants did the same.

Caught in the middle, my parents could do little more than wait out the storm, calling on magical protection as a last resort. I was sent away, just in case things went wrong. The last image I had of my home was a man with a strange twisted face, one that seemed to sparkle as he was dragged to meet the monarchs.

But this time wasn't going to be anything like the last. This voyage was my own. I won't be meeting with Granny and Red outside the walls. I won't be smuggled away. As soon as I leave the fortress, _I_ am in charge! It is almost like a sneak peak into the future, one in which I am queen. That notion in itself is weird beyond belief…

Simply put, I have trained my entire life to become the finest ruler the realm has seen. Specialized craftsmen and women from far and wide have been brought forth to the palace since I was able to walk in order to receive handsome recompense in exchange for knowledge. From swords play and advanced hand-to-hand combat, to fine arts and policies. And yet, despite all the foreplay on an inevitable destiny, the idea of being the sole ruler, the _queen_ of anything is farfetched and unimaginable! Sometimes I've even had the audacity to wish it wasn't true. I can't help but wonder of the potentials I could have if it weren't for my restraints and restrictions that follow royalty. What if I were just another orphan living in the trees? Could I be something more?

Strangely, it winds up being these thoughts and recognitions that finally break the dry spell in my imagination. As the official host of the impending banquet, the image of my family falls on me to uphold. Appearances tend to have far more worth than they ought to, especially when one lives in a castle; distant to the eyes of crowds, neighbor to only fantasy and gossip. As rapid as a bolt lightning crashing to the ground, the inspiration to dassel struck my mind. I hurry to find a pack of sketching pencils and a large pad of parchment.

Nearly half an hour later, I pause, looking at the newly designed gown on my page. As girly as it sounds, my lack of apparel for the occasion has been one of the most difficult stresses. And now, now it's finally solved and there's one less thing on my back… Or perhaps the opposite…

Sitting on my desk, in a crazed mess of black and navy scratches as well as used up blending pencils, is arguably one of the best outfits I've dreamed up in quite some time. It's perfect for the occasion: an impression that will leave attendees minds on their princess long after her send off but still proper in all the right ways. In addition to that, the gown was simple enough that it ought to take the seamstress but a few hours to put together. Pretty and yet practical all at once, I can't help but provide myself with a mental pat on the back.

A floor-length dress, the deep blue satin of the bodice was divided into two oval shaped pieces which only met when they connected together at the high waist mid-seam. The back of the wearer would remain uncovered until the same point. Over the point of intersection of the bodice lay a thick black sash, stretched tight across the front but in the back, flowing into a large bow that was as wide as the dress itself. From there down, the gown was rather straightforward. A long, crystal white skirt fell from the waist to the floor, extending into a slight tail; long enough to be graceful and yet one that would interrupt dancing. When all's said and done, I'm excited to wear it!

The days that followed flew by in a bit of a daze. As question after question arrived for my approval, I felt more and more inclined to falsify an illness of some sort. Alas, I have found it's rather difficult to call in sick from your own life. So instead I resigned myself to feigning interest in hors d'oeuvres and entrees. I must say, despite the fact that I found the whole this to be rather inconsequential, it was rather relaxing to choose which selection of wine to serve with every event of the upcoming night…

Regardless of my dislike for the whole general affair, when I registered that tomorrow was in fact the occasion I had been preparing for- and dreading somewhat- I have to admit that I was a bit terrified. Don't get me wrong, parties are something I tend to rather enjoy. It was simply that this one in particular would likely have an effect to some extent on what the guests- as well as the people they represent- think of my eventual reign. This ball, while meant to be a fun goodbye prior to my journeys abroad, will represent for some how I am likely to lead. The highly invite-only gathering could determine whether I am tactful in the face of a timeline, frivolous with money, not responsible, respectful as a royal host, and an infinity of other things dignitaries from our neighbor kingdoms might find to nitpick. One question remains to haunt me as I prepare to sleep, a single sent an that drives me a bit insane with concern.

 _What if I fail?_

….

 **AN- Wowie Cazowie! I'm sorry that I'm absolutely terrible at keeping up with these things! The last time I updated was so long ago and it was terribly short (has anyone noticed that like five pages in a word document somehow turns into two paragraphs on?) If you have ideas on how I can continue the story, I am totally up for prompts! I have an idea of where to go, but I would have a ton of fun working with your ideas!**

 **Thanks so much for sticking with me if you're a veteran to this short story and if you're new, thanks for checking it out! I love to hear all of your thoughts so comment, pm, and don't forget to follow! I'll try to be better!**

 *****Side note! I'd like to address a comment from chapter one on the fact that this Emma is an only child. I know, I know the sappy Snowing would probably have more, but in this case, it served the story better for Emma to be alone. Whether the only child is by choice or perhaps not, I'll think about adding in later for explanations sake :) Thanks for the critique, they are always helpful!**


End file.
